Changing Heart
by JojotheObsessedFish
Summary: Ziva has let go, but of what? TIVA-centric. Joint with Meerkat Mythologer.
1. Prologue

**Again, sorry for a very similar prologue, but this is NOT Avengers!**

They tell me things, ask me questions, or just sit by me as if by being there they can help. I'm asked how I feel, and I shrug my shoulders, as if to say I don't know. But I do, and all I feel is blackness. It's like emptiness, only you know nothing will ever fill the space. Your whole world has become lost; colours muted, speech distorted, places and people a blur. The world has lost its brightness, its excitement, and I sit through every day the same way, with no interest at all. I try not to think about it, but all I can think of is the day when the world lost its appeal. I can't help but think of the day. After wight years, a wonderful partnership and numerous near-death experiences. I had just proposed; she had just accepted. And then my world fell apart.

That was two months ago, and all I can think of is the day Ziva David let go.

**Joint with MeerkatMythologer!**

**JojotheObsessedFish**


	2. Chapter 1

65 days, 17 hours since the last time I saw her, not that I'm obsessed or anything, just bored and empty. My days are all the same, I only have two types of thought, work and her. I use to have a social life, bright colours filled my eyes, and the occasional girl, but now it's lost to me with her and I spend my nights ignoring the loud TV.

I sit down at my desk, silently sipping the coffee I don't remember buying. My eyes flickered as absentmindedly as ever around the room, to Ziva's still empty desk, no, I mustn't think about her, to McGee at his desk to…wait…that isn't McGee. I try to make my eyes focus just a little bit more. Jimmy, yes, I'm sure.

"What are you doing here Palmer?" I ask in my now normal monotone voice.

"I just came to congratulate McGee, I said hello but…"

Of course, I didn't hear him, I never do any more. No one ever comes to see me, apart from McGee that is. When he wasn't with Abby anyway. They were a couple and everyone but her knew he was about to propose. But wait…congratulations?

"Congratulate him for what?" I asked cautiously, begging that it wasn't what I thought, but knowing deep down it was.

"He proposed to Abby last night and she said yes. Surely you knew, he's your best friend, but I suppose he didn't tell you because…"

My heart sank even lower than before. Though I would hate to admit it, McGee is my best friend and he didn't tell me the best news of his life because he thought I'd be…sad…angry? How did he think I would feel when I finally found out, he couldn't keep it a secret forever. Do people really think I'm that fragile? I carefully put together an illusion every day. But it obviously doesn't work. Of course I'm sad thought, my broken heart shattered more. My best friend is getting married in a couple of months. I would be too, if she hadn't let go.

"I have to go." I murmured through gritted teeth as I felt my eyes begin to water, my throat begin to clog. And then I stormed to the elevator. Just as I got there, McGee came out of the elevator, a stupid happy smile on his face.

"Hey Tony, I have something to tell you!" he said, starting happy and ending on a slightly sombre tone when he saw my expression.

"Just leave me alone for once!" I almost screamed as I pushed down him in to the elevator and slumped down on the floor and wept.

**Meerkat Mythologer - You break Tony?**

**Well, I will provide sympathy...**

**JojotheObsessedFish**


	3. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Tony's POV_

_This is it. The last mission she'll ever do for Mossad. She's only doing it as a kind of compensation, really, and she doesn't even have to._

_I start as she comes in from the bathroom, ready to go and do what she has been told to do._

_It's dangerous, very much so, and I can't believe that Jenny – no, sorry, Director Shepard – even considered agreeing to this, let alone agreeing to it and letting Mossad call the shots. I don't trust them, any of them, especially not her father._

_Eli David. A very dangerous man. Why is the Director trusting him with his daughter's safety, even though he abused her, left her to die, and generally mistreated her in almost every way imaginable. __**Almost.**_

_He made her work for Mossad when she was very young, several years before it would be even remotely permissible for it to even be considered legitimate for her to know the nature of her father's work._

_Ziva walks in, and my jaw drops. She looks stunning, even in ratty jeans, a faded t-shirt, torn jacket and worn combat boots. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail, and still she looks stunning. So much so that, all though I had planned on doing it later, I propose._

_I fall onto one knee, and take out the ring._

_It is gold, and is studded with tiny diamonds, all encircling a large emerald in the centre._

_I look up, and Ziva's eyes are filling with tears. She nods, unable to speak._

_But then, before I have the chance to speak, she says sadly, "You do not deserve only me, Tony. I am not good enough for you."_

_She bends down, and I feel tears falling from her face onto mine as she whispers into my ear, "I do not deserve to live."_

_And with that, she gets up and leaves me to my thoughts._

_End of Flashback_

Gibbs' POV

DiNozzo's stood there, completely blank. After a few minutes of this, I slap the back of his head, and he comes around with a shock.

"You okay, DiNozzo?"

A nod is his only reply.

"Get on with it. That's what she'd want, isn't it?"

Another nod.

"Go find her. Tell her what she means to you."

The elevator stops.

"Go!"

And he does.

_Tony's POV_

_2 hours later_

I am stood by a hospital bed, and I am looking down at the only woman I have ever truly loved.

"Wake up, Zi, _please..._"

**Next chapter by... Meerkat Mythologer! :)**

**Thank you, and until next time**

**JojotheObsessedFish**


End file.
